Out of the blue after 6 years
by Rising king
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first Fanfiction, so please forgive my spelling and grammar. Koro-sensei has been "dead" for 7 years. Nagisa choses to come back to Japan after 6 years in America studying to become a teacher. What happen when Nagisa and Kayano meet? Will they fall in love or not? Did Nagisa really only go to America to study or is he keeping something secret? Will there be
1. Chapter 1

**Hi if you're reading this I want to say thank you and I hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what need to be fix if it a typo or something or tell me your thoughts about it. I don't know when or how long until i release chapter 2 but i will do my best to get it out.**

 **I don't not own assassination classroom**

* * *

November 29, Winter time

A plane lands in Tokyo, Japan, and on that plane is someone who hasn't been in Japan in 6 years. "Japan has change at all, I just hope no one is mad at me for being gone for so long." Nagisa thought as he walks to baggage claim to grab his suitcase and his duffle bag that is full of his clothes. While he's walking he sees someone that he think he recognises, this person has a red hair and dressed in a suit. As Nagisa walks up to the man he decide to do something evil, so when he get next to the man he says in a loud voice next to the person ear "Long time no see how have you been?".

When karma (red hair dude) heard this he became angry because someone just basically yelled in his ear after his long flight home, and worse of all that acted if they knew him. He turn to see who it was before punching him in the face, but when he does he sees a man with blue hair that in a ponytail that goes down to his shoulder and the person is as tall as he was. Karma also recognized him even though they haven't seen eachother in 6 years "NAGISA it that you? Why didn't you tell me, you were coming back today I would have planned a party for you." karma said with his devil horn and tail showing.

"sorry i didn't tell you or anyone because i was busy with finishing finish my final exams." Nagisa said with sweat start to show on the back of his neck from think what would have happened if he did tell karma. karma caught the part when nagisa said that he didn't tell anyone that he was coming back. "So Nagisa where do you plan on staying tonight?" before Naisga could answer karma asked another question. "and how the HELL did you get so tall? you're about as tall as I am." Nagisa found the face karma was making kinda funny, but he didn't laugh though.

"I don't know where i'm staying, I didn't realize i didn't call anyone until it was boarding time and by then i couldn't." Nagisa answer for the first question and then said " i don't know how i got this tall it just kinda happened." At this point he is scratching the back of this head with a nervous laugh. Then Nagisa said "how are you and okuda been."

"You can stay at my apartment, and me and okuda have been going out for 2 weeks now." Karma said but at the same time he wanted to know if nagisa has or had girlfriend in the past 6 years.

"yeah i would love to, and how about we talk about how the last 6 year been like for the both of us." Nagisa could see karma face light up when he heard that. "So how about we go get our bags, and who's picking you up karma, is it okuda."No I have my car here so we can just leave when we get our bags." Karma said while looking for his bags, and after that they went to get coffee because it was 12 at night when they looked at their phone.

An hour later of driving and having small talk, they reach karma apartment

When they enter karma's apartment they see okuda asleep on the coach probably waiting for karma to come home. when karma sees okuda he was lost in thoughts and on his face was a genuine and warm smile on it, until he heard a small chuckle from behind found it funny that his friend who almost never showed this type of emotion when they were in middle and high school was now able to show them. he could help but laugh. "I can't wait to tell our friends how sweet you have become when it comes to okuda."

karma realized he forgot nagisa was behind him and as soon as he turn back he said "If you tell anyone what you just saw ill kill you." with a blush on his face. so he decided to get some revenge on what just happen. " how are you and kayano? have you talked at all in the last 6 year." when he said that he could see turn from a happy face to a sad one, which he knew wasn't good.

"I haven't seen or talk to kayano in 6 years, I don't even know how to contact her anymore." Nagisa said now in deep thought about kayano that he forgot karma was in front of him. "I hope she isn't angry with me for not being in contact with her for over 6 year because i do like her and so that would suck." Nagisa was broken out of thought when he heard a small chuckle from karma.

It took nagisa a second to realize that he just said it out loud and that karma heard him. Karma was happy that his friend finally admitted his feeling and thought this was the perfect time to help him out. "If you want i can give you kayano number so you two maybe hook up some time, and i doubt she is mad at you for not being in contact."Karma said with a smile on his face, but it was not one of his devil smile but one of genuine desire to happiness.

Nagisa was deciding if he should trust karma, but in the end he choice it would be better to try then not to try. "Yeha I would like to have kayano phone number, and what time is it because my phone is dead." Karma turn his phone on to check the time." it 1 am in the morning." karma said with a yawn."I need to go to sleep, so i have some energy to go see my mom tomorrow." Nagisa said with a yawn and as he looked around. "Do you have a guest room or do we have to wake okuda up." nagisa said now look at okuda.

"I going to wake her up so she can go into our room, and we don't have a guest room."karma said as he walks out to nudges okuda arm to wake her up. After a few nudges she wake up and look around the room to see karma and a man with blue hair that she didn't know, but the it hit her it was Nagisa. "NAGISA is that you? When did you get back? How have you been?" okuda now waking up to nagisa to give him a hug.

"I just got back to day, and that where i saw karma and he said i could stay here tonight. Also i been good how about you?" Nagias said with a smile on his face.

"I been good, and have you eaten at all?" Okuda send a death stare to karma which meant if you let him come here hungry, you will be sleeping on the ground with no blanket. karma look at nagisa with the look saying that please say that you good i don't want to die. "I'm good i ate on the plane ride here." lucky for karma nagisa did eat on the plane ride here or he would be sleeping on the ground.

Okuda went to get nagisa a blanket and pillow so he could sleep, while she was doing that karma was setting up the sofa-bed for nagisa and he also said tanks you for what nagisa said. it was now 1:30 am so nagisa said goodnight to okuda and karma before they went to their room to sleep.

Karma woke up before okuda did so that he could help nagisa clean up, and get ready to drive nagisa home for the day."Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to okuda before you leave" Karma asked nagisa when the were about to leave karma apartment."Yeah, i want to see my mom before she has work so i have to leave now, and i'll say sorry when we have the get together with everyone." nagisa said with a smile.

after about a half hour drive they reach naisa mom house

nagisa thanked karma for driving him home before karma left."Come on Nagisa you be fine, she be happy to see you in person again." Nagisa walk up to the door and knocks twice before taking a step back. The door open a he sees kayano instead of this mom, but before he could say anything his was tackled to the ground with a hug from her."why didn't you tell me or your mom you were coming back today." kayano asked with a frown on her face.

"I was busy so by the time i realize i didn't call anyone i was on the plane. how have you been?" nagisa said with a smile on his face while look into kayano as she realizes she on top of him. kayano jump up and then helps nagisa up before she answered. "I been good, but i would have been better if someone had told me, that he was coming back today." kayano said giving Nagisa a light punch in the shoulder.

"let's go inside where the food is, so that you can say hi to your mom. By the way i come to your mom house sometimes when i not busy." Kayano said with a smile on her as she skips towards the kitchen. When nagisa enter the kitchen he sees his mom cooking food for her and kayano. Nagisa mom turn around to see who had just enter her house, and when she does she almost dropped the pan she was cooking in on the ground. Nagisa walk up to his mom and gives her a hug. "I'm home" nagisa said with tear running down his face. kayano already knew what nagisa mom was going to ask so she chose to tell her. "Nagisa here was to busy to give us a heads up that he was coming back today."

After nagisa and his mom broke up the hug nagisa mom asked. "So how was america, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Nagisa mom gave kayano a wink when nagisa choice to look away. "It was good, and maybe i'll get one soon." he turn to kayano and asks " how is work and do you have a boyfriend?" nagisa calling himself an idiot for making it obvious in his mind. "No i don't, but i do have someone that i like but he really dense and we haven't talked in awhile so i don't know how he feels. So why have you called me in the past 6 years."

"I lost you phone number, and never got it back" Nagisa said hoping that she would forgive him."I'll forgive you under one condition, you have to me pudding and pay for it." Kayano said hoping that nagisa doesn't realize it would basically be a date. "Yeah i don't mind paying for it plus it gives us time to hang out and catch up on old times."

30 minutes later

"Nagisa I going to work, so kayano will show you around so you know where to go. Bye." Nagisa mom left after she cleaned up breakfast. Nagisa was lost in thought about how happy he was that he chose to come back to where all his friends were. nagisa and kayano start getting ready to get pudding it was about 10:30 am before they left the house to start walking to the pudding store that they went to when they were kids.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger got to hate them**

 **Hey there i know this was a long chapter compared to other so sorry and i don't know how often i can post these and how long they will be so. I will try to keep it to at least once a month.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey if you are reading this thank you and please tell me what you think good or bad. If you are reading this please know that the first chapter was changed from first person to third person because it is easier to read.**

* * *

It was 10:30 when Nagisa and kayano choice to leave for pudding and of course kayano chose to change her hair color to green so people don't recognize her. Kayano works as an actor for movie, and her manager has told her multiple time to don't let her get caught by paparazzi because rumor would start up.

Nagisa was about to wear a t-shirt and shorts because he didn't find it cold outside, but kayano yelled at him so he had to put on a coat and jeans before they could leave. While they walked they decide to talk about what kayano been doing for the few years and what was her stage name was. It wasn't until they got to the pudding store and got to their seats, when she start to ask Nagisa question about america. "So how was america?" she asked looking at the menu to see what she wanted. "It was good i chose to study math and english. I going to apply at Paradise High School to become a teacher." Nagisa now is looking at kayano wait for her response.

"Oh i thought you would have applied for Kunugigaoka Junior High School or something." kayano said as she wait for the waiter to come and take their order. " I did this about it, but I don't think it would be a good idea." Nagisa said as the waiter finally walks up. "What who you like?" the waite said with a smile. "I would like the 3 of you original pudding and uhh what do you want Nagisa." kayano now looking at Nagisa. "Can I get one of you original pudding and a chocolate ice cream. Nagisa was going to say that all but kayano said. "I would like a chocolate ice cream to." the waiter then said is there anything you would like to drink. "Can i get a coke?" kayano looking at nagisa to see what he would like. "I'll have the same." nagisa said. "It will be right out" as the waiter walks off.

"Ill pay for it sense i order so much food and because you just got back." kayano said with a smile. "No ill pay for it since we havent seen eachother in a long time." nagisa said while he was looking at kayano. "But i get payed more than you so it won't affect me, mr. poor." kayano said with tongue sticking out to make herself look cute. "Trust me i'm good on money plus, if i wanted to i wouldn't have to work a day in my life." Nagsia

At this point kayano just stared at nagisa who just realized what he had said. "What do you mean you have enough to the point that you wouldn't have to work another day in you life." kayano ask with a look that said you better answer the question. "Alot happen in america that i dont want to take about right now." Nagisa just look at kayano with eyes that were begging to drop the question.

"Fine sense the food is here i'll drop it, but i expect an answer one day." kayano said now look at the food and drinks that were coming to their table. Nagisa was happy that kayano drop it for now so that he could come up with something to tell her. While they ate they didn't know what to ask each other so it was silent until the waiter came back to give them the check. Nagisa got his wallet and grab one of his many debit card to give to the waiter.

After paying for the meal nagisa and kayano left the pudding restaurant and went for a walk until they reach the mountain they train to become assassin on, so they decide to check on the classroom before they went back to nagisa's house. "Man this bring back so many memories." Nagisa said while look around at the tree that they uses to jump around on when they were in middle school. "Yeah it does." kayano said while looking at they river they swam in back then. Nagisa got to the classroom before kayano did and found a note. "Good luck Nagisa, and we'll will see you soon." Nagisa just smile at this because he knew all his hard work finally payed off.

The note was signed by the two people he knew. "Glad they are always watching over us." When nagisa heard kayano enter the building he ripped up the paper and hid it so that kayano didn't see it. When kayano came into the classroom a little mad that nagisa made it here before she did, and that he left here out there without telling her. "I can't believe you ditch me out there and didn't tell me." kayano who was now pouting. Nagisa decide it was now or never. "So kayano you said that you didn't have a boyfriend right?" Nagisa said as he looked at kayano. "Yeah i don't have a boyfriend why do you ask?" kayano said while she looked away try to hide the little she had. "Oh so ummm do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nagisa is now sweating bullet because he was scare about what she was going to say at the same time he was blushing. When kayano heard this, all that went through her mind was. "Did he just ask me out really?" kayano snapped of her confusion to asked nagisa. "Did you just ask me out?" all Nagisa said was "yeah" He was shocked when she gave him a hug. "About time I've been waiting 6 year for you ask me out you dense idiot." When he heard that he knew it was a yes and so he hugged her back and went in for a kiss, but before they could kiss they heard a noise.

They turn around to see Karma, Okuda, and Rio look at them. Karma had his normal smirk, rio pulled out her phone to take a picture, and Okuda was blush about what they had just walked in on. "For fuck sake." was what went though Nagisa and Kayano mind. "So nagisa finally found the balls to ask you out kayano how does it feel." rio said in a teasing voice, while karma just walk up to nagisa and pulling him away saying "Nagisa and I are going to have some guy time so you lady have fun." karma said that while forcing nagisa out of the classroom.

Rio put her arm around kayano and said. "Let go we are going to celebrate this with the other girls." When kayano saw Nagisa being dragged out she knew it was going to be a long night.

The Next morning

Nagisa wakes up in his bedroom by himself with a giant headache from how much karma made him drink, but he doesn't remember how he got home. So he decide to get dress and go down stair, and see if there was headache medicine. When he gets down stairs he saw karma face down on the couch fast asleep, then he see his mom cooking some food. When nagisa mom said him she told him to sit down while she went to get him medicine. By the time nagisa mom got back karma was awake, and holding his head.

"Man we drank to much last night." karma said while holding his head. "Yeah we did but it was your fault." nagisa said with his head down. His mom walks over. "Take this and go lay down, there is food in the fridge for you guy to eat, and i have to go to work so bye." Nagisa and karma chose to listen to his mom, so they took the pill after eating a little bit and the went to lay down.

When kayano woke up she saw herself lying next to rio and okuda in a room she that she didn't know. Then she remember after the three girl finish drinking they went to rio apartment to sleep. So kayano decide she should check up on nagisa and see how he was, but when she start moving rio woke up. "Where do you think you're going?" rio ask in a half dazed tone. "I was going to go to text nagisa why?" kayano said in a whisper so that she would wake okuda but it was too late. "Can you check on karma as well." okuda now getting up in her tired state. "Yeah i can" with that kayano went to her phone to text nagisa.

 **Kayano: hey you awake?**

 **Nagisa: Yeah did you need something?**

 **Kayano: No, Just wanted to know if you and karma are ok and if not me and okuda can come over**

 **Nagisa: Yeah it would be great if you guy came over because me and karma frank way too much and now i don't think we can get up.**

 **Kayano: So you guy aren't ok?**

 **Nagisa: we are but we have giant headaches so my mom said we need to lay down after we took medicine.**

 **Kayano: ok be over in a bit love you**

 **Nagisa: Love you too**

Kayano walks into the room that rio and okuda was in a told them about nagisa and karma, so they all decide to go check up on the guys. When they got to nagisa's house they saw both of them laying on the ground asleep and chose to wake them up. When okuda tried to nudge karma to was him up he wouldn't so she chose to elbow him in the stomach. Karma woke up coughing and was pissed off because he knew that he was just elbow so he look around to see who did it. When he turn his head he saw okuda next to him and knew if tried to fight her he would be sleeping outside with no blanket. So he decide to say "let me guess i wouldn't wake up right." karma saw okuda nod. When he turn to see if nagisa was awake yet, but when he did he saw a sleeping nagisa.

* * *

 **This is for november chapter sorry it took so long. I do hope you enjoyed, and if you want to review i'll try to read you comment. Thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

karma is now standing up with the girls as they look down at nagisa. They are think about how to wake him up, but then they remember that kayano was nagisa girlfriend. "Kayano sense you nagisa girlfriend you should wake him up." Rio said in a teasing whisper which made kayano blushed.

"Fine, but how should i wake him up." They all went silent until karma had idea. "Lets see how good of an assassin he still is." Everyone just had an evil smile on their faces. So kayano who stilled remember how to release her bloodlust. So Kayano went next to nagisa, and let her bloodlust loose

Which caused Nagisa to wake up instantly and attack kayano which made her fall on to the ground and have nagisa on top of her. It took a second before nagisa realized it was kayano and not an attacker. At which point nagisa jump off of kayano, and both of the were blushing from what just happened.

When the other saw this they were shocked about what just happened, and they became suspicious about how he was still this strong even though they haven't train in 6 years. So karma walked up to nagisa. "Tell us the truth about what happened in america because you would have to have train to be able to do that."

Nagisa looked at karma. "I will tell you guys the full truth when the time comes, but what i haven't told you yet is that i finished school after 4 years." When everyone heard this realized that nagisa was still a dangerous man, but he was still there friend. Kayano walked up to nagisa and gave him a look that said if you break your promised you would regret it for the rest of your life.

When nagisa saw that look, his head dropped. At that point the girls left and karma and nagisa stayed at his house. "Can you at least tell me the basic about what you did for those 2 years and who you trained with. "I can't tell you everyone that helped me train, But i had to help a few people i knew. After that i train to be an assassin who killed people that needed to be killed, and just for fun." Karma looked shocked that nagisa basically said that he worked for the government.

"The people who help me train were karasuma, jelavic, and lovro. There was one more person, but i can't tell you who it is for now." When karma that he was curious who it was, but he knew at some point he would be told who it was. That was when karma decide to text isogai to see if he could set a class reunion.

 **Karma: hey isogai can you set up a class reunion**

 **Isogai: yeah sure, but why all of a sudden**

 **Karma: Well sense our friend nagisa just came back a few days ago. I think we should throw a party for him.**

 **Isogai: Wait Nagisa back. You should have just said so from the begin. Talk to you later.**

Karma look up at nagisa at told him that isogai would take care of the class reunion. After sitting for a while they got up to go for a walk. After about a 15 minutes walk they were back at nagisa house, and that was when nagisa saw the other. "Hey what are you guys doing here." That was when kayano just looked at nagisa. "Have you applied for work yet." Kayano asked while looking at nagsia. "No I haven't yet is there something you need." Nagisa was now curious about why kayano was asking.

"Well i been getting threatening letter from one of my so called fans, and it was about how he done so much for me and that i wasn't giving him any attention. So my manager is now scared for my life and told me that i need to get a bodyguard. So i was thinking that if you haven't gotten a job yet you could be my bodyguard." Kayano saw a shocked look in nagisa eyes but then he looked at her.

"Yes, kayano i be your bodyguard because if anyone thinks that they can threaten my friend they are wrong." When kayano heard this she thought she should have known it was nagisa, and he would let anyone hurt his friends. "And if they think they can threaten my girlfriend they are dead wrong." At this point kayano just hugged nagisa.

 **1 day later**

Nagisa and kayano got ready to go to kayano work, so when they got to her work and kayano managers saw nagisa she went over to kayano. "Hey kayano who the guy with you?" Kayano look at her manager with a confused face, but then realized she hadn't told her manager yet. "He's my bodyguard as well as my boyfriend."

When kayano manager heard this it was a shocked to her because ayano had rejected many famous actors, but here she is with a normal person who wasn't even famous. Kayano manager walked over to nagisa. "Have you done anything like this before?" Nagisa stood up. "No i haven't done anything like this before."

The manager looked at kayano. "I get he your boyfriend, but i doubt he can protect you. There are other bodyguards here do you mind if they test him." Kayano looked at nagisa who just nodded, so kayano also nodded. When the pro bodyguard came in, and saw nagisa they laugh. "I doubt this small kid can protect you, just look at him and then look at us. Who do you think would be better at protecting you." When kayano heard this she got pissed off. "If i was going off of looks alone, i would pick you guys, but because i know nagisa, i know he could kick your asses."

But before she could finish nagisa jumped in. "how about we have a fight. You guys against me or are you guys scared of losing." When The other bodyguard heard this, they look at nagisa. "Fine." Nagisa and the bodyguard got into their fight position, then the bodyguards started to run at nagisa. Nagisa grabbed one of their arms and threw him at the was, and then he did a low kick which made the other two bodyguards trip. At that point nagisa pulled out two knives and put it to their throat which made them put there hands up and surrender.

When kayano manager saw this she walked over to kayano. "Who is he?"Kayano who was now smiling look over to her manager, said in a loud voice so that the bodyguard could hear what she said as well. "Nagisa used to be an assassin." again before she could finished nagisa interrupted her. "I was an assassin for the USA and Japan armies until just last years." Kayano looked shocked at him because she didn't know about this either.

At this point her manager could complain, and she agreed that nagisa would be kayano bodyguard. So she told nagisa about kayano schedule for the week and about how tomorrow she would be walking down the red carpet for they movie that just released. Kayano asked if it would be ok for her announce that nagisa was her boyfriend tomorrow. When kayano manager gave kayano her approval to do so kayano just jumped up and down.

After that nagisa and kayano spend the rest of the day going to photo shoots for kayano. By the time they were done and were able to go home, they decide to go to kayano apartment because it was closer. When they got to her apartment both of them were dead tired, but because kayano was hungry she made nagisa make food for her. After eating nagisa and kayano fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Kayano woke up, but she didn't want to get up because her pillow was warm and soft. So she was about to go to bed when her pillow started to move, and the only thing that went through her mind was that pillow dont move. When she open her eyes she realized that she was laying on nagisa, and not a pillow. She jump which made nagisa wake up too, and when nagisa realize he and kayano were in the same bed he moved over at which point he started to fall. When kayano saw nagisa fall she couldn't help, but laugh at him which made nagisa pout.

After Nagsa left to get ready to go to the red carpet, kayano got dressed. Kayano chose to wear a red dress with her hair down, When nagisa came back to kayano apartment he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Nagisa and kayano arrive at her work to see if they needed to know anything before they left.

When they got there the got into a limousine and left for the event, one by one famous actor/actress, sports players, and singers got to the carpet and went inside. It was now nagisa and kayano time, so they got out and people were shocked that kayano was with a guy because she usually came by herself. "Miss haruna, who the man with you?" One of the properazzi asked her. "This is my bodyguard and boyfriend nagisa." There a moment of silence before there was hundreds of questions asked about nagisa which kayano ignored. She started to pull nagisa in to the building before they got any info on him.

Once they enter the building nagisa saw sugino, so nagisa and kayano went over to say hi. "Hey sugino how have you been." When sugino heard nagisa voice he turned around to see nagisa and kayano behind him. "Nagisa, it been a long time how have you been." nagisa look at kayano which she just nodded to him. "Good just got back this week and started to date kayano. How about you?" Sugino heard what said and jump up and down. "Finally you two start dating and i doing good just got to the pro leagues."

After a few minutes of talking they all went and sat at the same table, they talked until the preview for the movie started after that nagisa, kayano, and sugino started to leave. They stopped when they saw a man walk out of a group of fan that were there for kayano. He started to say random thing but then he started to run at her pulling out a knife.

Sugino pulled kayano back behind her, but then he saw nagisa run at the dude and disarmed him. At which point nagisa slammed him into the ground, seconds later cop showed up and arrested the man for his crimes. Sugino was shocked about how strong nagisa was still, but he didn't say anything about it. The properazzi just took pictures of nagisa and how he took down the dude.

* * *

 **Hi everyone i hope you are enjoying this so far but if you find it confusing or anything please comment. I want to fix it as soon as possible**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is king here sorry about not updating for a while but a lot of thing have came up so i will try to update when i can. I was studying because tomorrow is my ACT so i been busy with that and as well as family problem.**

 **The next day**

Newspaper were released about how Nagisa save the famous actress Haruna Mase. Many fan wanted to know who nagisa was because he look like he about the same age as her. Kayano and nagisa decide to meet with her manager to discussed on what to tell the paparazzi, they all agreed to tell the paparazzi the truth about how nagisa is kayano boyfriend and bodyguard.

They chose to hold a press conference when the news about Nagisa being kayano boyfriend and that they used to go to school together, the internet explode about them dating. they weren't lucky enough because kayano got a text and call from their friends asking when and how long they been together. All the girl agreed that kayano needed to explain, so when they remember that they had a class reunion in a few days they all had karma aura around them. Nagisa and kayano got the chills out of nowhere, but they knew it involved their friends.

Kayano was a little annoyed because nagisa wouldn't tell her why he was in the military and what he was doing. Nagisa would only tell her that when the time comes she would know the truth.

Later that night when kayano was asleep nagisa called an UNKNOWN ID phone number. " How long do you plan on keeping this a secret from her?" Nagisa asked the person. " When do you think is the best time for us to come out of the shadow nagisa, if you know when a good time is tell us." the person said. " There is going to be a class reunion in a few days, I think that would be the best time to show yourself so they will all know at the same time." When they person heard nagisa say this he could only agree. "We need you to let Karasuma, Irina (bitch-sensei), and okuda know that we will be at the reunion." nagisa responded with an ok before hanging up.

Nagisa call karasuma and Irina to give them the heads up they both agreed to go to the reunion. Nagisa would have to wait until the next morning to okuda to talk with her.

 **The next day**

 **12:00 pm**

Today was kayano day off so she wouldn't wake up until like 3 so he decide to call okuda now."Hey Okuda" Nagisa greeted okuda which she responded with

"Hey Nagisa what can i do for you?". " In three day when class E meets to have the reunion they will come to show themselves." when okuda heard this she became nervous. "You know our friend are going to be angry at us for not telling them." Nagisa could help but smile a little from what she had just said. " Yeah i know but at least the we don't have to keep it a secret anymore and I plan on telling the other the truth about what i been doing for the last 6 years." Okuda heard this and knew she couldn't keep her secret anymore, and so she told nagisa not to forget to explain how she join in on it.

 **Three days later**

Nagisa, kayano, karma, and okuda were the first ones to show up at the hill that day okuda and Nagisa were both nervous about today, but they didn't show it. One by one there friend showed up all of them tell kayano and nagisa congrats about finally going out, but nagisa wasn't happy when he learn that they had a bet to see if kayano and nagisa would go out or if they would date someone else.

After all of the student had shown up they all heard a helicopter, but when they saw the helicopter land, and when saw who were in the helicopter they all ran to give karasuma and Irina a group hug. They talk for about an hour about what they had been doing for the last 6 years, but weren't expecting that karasuma and irina are now engaged.

After, they all decide to do to kayano house to have some drinks, but when they got there the mood suddenly change from a light and friendly mood to a serious mood in a few seconds. Nagisa decide now was time to tell them about the last few years. "Guys we need to talk about something." when they other heard this they all look at nagisa. " what do we need to talk about nagisa." Karma asked. "Well it about the last 6 years. The truth is i wasn't in america to study, i went there to become an assassin that worked for both Japan and america government and i was working under karasuma and Irina." The room became dead silent for about a minute.

"That not a funny joke nagisa." said a nervous karma as he looked over to karasuma to confirm what he had just said. " He not joking karma." said by a serious karasuma which made them gulp. " I didn't know what i really want to do so i chose to become an assassin sense i was already trained and had the skill to be one. But i did come back 4 years ago to visit but i found something here and decide that i would need some help, so i had to call okuda and told her the truth."

When they heard this they look at okuda, which she just nodded. This shocked karma because she usually doesn't keep secret from him. " Karma don't be mad at her because i ask her to keep this a secret. But back to the story, when i came back to Japan i went to visit the hill first, and while i was there i found some yellow slime." all of their eyes widen. "I call okuda and asked her to check it out which she confirmed it was koro-sensei. We then decide to see if he was still alive at which point we discover a large pile of yellow slime hiding in the tree's. When we finish gathering the rest of the slime they combined forming a small ball of slime which talked. We confirmed it was koro-sensei because he remember everything until his last moments. At this point class E was in shocked some of them had tears in their eyes because they were hoping this was true.

" After we found this out okuda and i told the Japan and american government and they agree to help us as long i continue to be an assassin for the next 3 years. Which i did, but during those three years. Okuda look for a cure and in the end she finish making a cure for koro-sensei but it took koro-sensei 2 years to finish regenerating so that when he was turned back into a human he would be complete. So for the last 2 years i was helping them recover as well as studying." When Nagisa finish telling his story everyone was filled with a bunch of emotion, and so most of them didn't know what to say. "What do you mean by them?" Karma asked nagisa.

"It would be better if you saw then before i told you." at which point they heard knocking at the door, and nagisa get up. When Nagisa open the door, class E saw something they thought was impossible but before anyone could say anything they saw kayano running at the two figure with tears in her eye's.

 **To be Continue**

 **Hi Everyone i know i left with a cliffhanger but it doesn't take a genius to know who they are, and i hope you enjoy this sorry about the cliffhanger and the shorter story but i plan on writing another two chapter for my other fanfic's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kayano ran and hugged the person who she had thought had died 7 years earlier. "BIG SISTER!" said this while tears were running down her face. Yukimura just hugged her little sister who she had dreamt to be with again after all these years. "Sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm back." this was all yukimura could get out before starting to cry as well. The other were in shock from what they were seeing because in front of them were koro-sensei and yukimura who they thought had died a little over 6 years ago.

 **5 minute later (lots of crying)**

Kayano who was now sitting next to her sister with a red face from all the crying need to know how was this possible. " How are you alive i saw you die sis?" kayano who was now looking at yukimura. "It be better for nagisa to explain sense he the one who know." everyone was now looking at nagisa so all he could do was let out a sigh and tell them. " It was 2 years ago when i was on a mission in Russia to kill a target, lets just say the mission didn't do to plan and i got shot. So karasuma took me to a company that worked with japan government, i was told that i would stay there for a week before being allow to leave. So during my week there i just walked around look around in the medical wing.

When i walk passed a room with no name on it i didn't think much of it until i saw a person in the room connect to machine, and so i went in to see who it was. When i enter i saw that it was Yukimura but before i could make sure it was a guard had grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and then he pulled me to the head of the medical wing. At that point he question me why was in the room think that i was planning on killing one of the people in his care. When i told i enter when i saw someone in the room because you told me that everyone who in a room has a name plate saying who they were. At that point i told him i think i knew who was in the room which shocked him, after that we went to the room to confirm if it.

After see yukimura more clearly i confirmed it, but i also ask okuda to tell koro-sensei to get some DNA from kayano and to head to Russia ASAP which he did. I didn't tell them why but i knew they would do it because i don't call unless i really need it. When koro-sensei got to russia i got the DNA which was a piece of hair from kayano After we ran the two DNA one from kayano and the other from yukimura we found that it was a match so we then took a closer look on why she wasn't waking up.

We look at her wound on her stomach and didn't see anything but when we looked at it under microscope we discover that the wound contains some of koro-sensei cells which made sure that she would live. Then koro-sensei removed his cells from her, but when we did she had open her eyes for a second before closing them again. After a few hour of waiting yukimura had woken up from her coma like start and this time she stayed awake. When i saw that she was awake i went to introduce myself and explain what has happened in the past few years while she was in a coma. At which point I introduce koro-sensei and told her that we had found a cure for him so she didn't have to worry. It took months for the both of them learn how to do stuff and then for yukimura she had to learn how to adapt with the world that had changed when she was in a coma. As for koro-sensei he need to learn how a human body felt like again.

 **To the present**

Everyone was trying to process what they had just heard because they had just realized how lucky nagisa had to have been for this to be real. The room stayed in silence until Nagisa decide to lighten up the mood a little. " Yukimura-sensei i forgot to tell you that while you were gone koro-sensei was look at porn magazine at school." this made the other realize they were thinking about it to much and that all that matter was that they were alive and now they were back. " YOU WERE DOING WHAT WHILE YOU WERE TEACHING!" everyone had a smirk on their faces while looking over to koro-sensei who looked terrified who could only look down in shame because in front of Yukimura he could do anything.

"I forgive you for it." everyone just sighed knowing that yukimura was the same as ever which made koro-sensei let out a sigh as well. " But you going to sleep on the couch for the next month." this made everyone smirk except for koro-sensei who was kneeling in front of her begging her to change her mind. They continued to have fun the rest of the night because it wasn't like them to be serious.

 **The Next Day**

"So are you going to continue being an assassin nagisa" Karasuma ask him. "Only when i see a mission that need to be done, other than that i'll probably continue as kayano bodyguard." nagisa said a he look at the sun rises. "If there a mission that the government need help with are you going to help?" nagisa just nodded. "See you later karasuma and tell irina bye for me." nagisa said to karasuma. "Sure thing nagisa which do you prefer me to call Viper or God of death since it can be confusing." This made Nagisa chuchle. "God of Death" karasuma could help but smile. "Sure thing see ya" karasuma then left.

Nagisa heard kayano call his name so he went to see what she wanted, but before he did he text a group wide text which include all of class E student, Karasuma, Irina, koro-sensei, yukimura-sensei, and a few other assassin that had train them when they were in middle school "Forgot to tell you guys, but i am the newest GOD OF DEATH!" after that he went to see kayano.

When Nagisa enter the room kayano was in he could hear her phone going off because of their friends she just look at him with a smirk while she got off of the bed and as she locked the door. "You done it now mister not only have you been keeping very big secret behind my back, but you got okuda to help you instead of me when i involved my family." this made back up a step think that she was mad. "So i going to have to punish you for that." when she finish saying that she had tackle him to the bed, which made nagisa gulp.

(A/N: you can imagine what they are going to do.)

 **THE END**

 **If you want me to to write a chapter about the future for them or about nagisa first kill please write a comment about it also please comment on what you think about the story.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO REWRITE IT PLEASE PM ME WHEN EVER.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	6. Nagisa First Kill

**August 28 (Fall)**

Nagisa had lied to his parents and friend about going to america to study, but what he was really doing was becoming an assassin. Nagisa had gotten off of the plane and now was in america, and bow he was looking for lovro, karasuma, and irina was waiting for him because this would be his first time kill anyone so they want to be there incase he didn't succeed they would be there to help. They were shocked when they learned that nagisa really wanted to be an assassin and that he didn't want the other to know.

Nagisa had found the starbuck where karasuma had told him to meet them at, so when he entered he went to where they were. " Hey there Nagisa." irina said to nagisa. " Long time no see irina-sensei." when irina heard this she couldn't help but smile since they had always called her bitch-sensei. "Nagisa let go to the hotel." was all karasuma had said which nagisa nodded too. When they arrived to the hotel that they were going to stay at for the next few days.

"Are you sure about this nagisa once you do this there no going back." Lovro said after they got into the room. "Yeah better to learn now if i have what it take to kill because if i don't then it better to do something else, and this is also important so i know if i am able kill someone when it come to protecting the ones i care about." when lovro heard this he knew that nagisa was going to change his mind. " Get some sleep your target won't get here for until tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

Nagisa was the first one to wake up, so he went to the bathroom to bath and change. When he was done he dye his hair to black and put in contacts which were brown. When the other saw nagisa with black hair and brown contacts they thought if they didn't know it was him they would completely miss him in a crowd. His target was a girl who was two years older than him who was a hacker. She was there to sell some info to an terrorist group which would show up in 3 days which gave them a lot of time, and so the first thing they did was go over what they know about her. First they looked at what she looked like and some personal info.

After that they look what crime she had committed that they know of and what how much would they be getting when they finish the mission. The mission was worth 5 million dollar and they would split it 4 ways so 1.25 million per person so it wasn't bad. After finding out what time she would get here they want to discuss a plan of attack. The other wanted to trick her into drink a poison tablet, they were shocked when nagisa didn't agree with it because if he was going to kill a target it would be with either a bullet or a knife.

So after talking about they decide to let nagisa deal with it and they would get involved if it was necessary after that all the had to do was wait for the target to get there.

 **4 hours later**

The target had enter the building and start to go to her room when nagisa decide it would be a good idea to bump into her. "Hey watch where you're going…" the girl then saw got a good look at nagisa. Nagisa stood up quickly put his hand out to help her up. "Sorry i was texting my friend and didn't see you there." nagisa flash a smile which shocked the other because it was as if that person wasn't the target but a normal person. The girl took nagisa hand and got back up to her feet she thought it was really an accident so she just let it go.

"My name it Kate." Kate introduce herself to the person in front of her. "Hey kate I'm Nagisa." nagisa gave his real name so incase he could somehow look him up it would be true. When her truth detector came up with true she stop checking it. "So what are you doing Kate." kate hear this and was shocked. "Oh i was going to my room." hearing this nagisa then said. "Then sorry for bumping into you maybe we meet again see ya." After that she went to her room but before she entered. "Kate." hearing her name she turned around to see who called her, but in a split second she felt a hand over her mouth her eyes widen when she realize that it was nagisa hand next thing she knew she was force into a room.

Now in the room nagsia knew no one would hear her or see her, so he pulled out his knife and quickly stab her in the abdomen which made her eyes go even wider when she realize she was about to die. " Truth is that I'm an assassin her to kill you kate for you crime." The more she look into his eyes the more she felt satisfied with dying to him. She got his hand off of her mouth enough to say "i glad to die to you nagisa. I'll be watching you from the other side." She knew her time was coming so with her last bit of strength she hugged nagisa and planted a kiss on his lips before dying.

When nagisa confirmed she had died he up her up against the wall and got rid of the evidence of the kiss after that he clean himself off and change before leaving. After that he made his way to his room. Irina, karasuma, and lovro were waiting for him. When he enter they ask him what happen so nagisa told them everything even about what she said and the kiss, this made them laugh. "Nagisa you're the only one i could see that happen to, but at least she died happy." Irina said to nagisa as if it was a good thing. Karasuma told nagisa to wait a few day and see how he felt.

The first night he dreamt about kate as she told him something to check when he woke up to prove that he was talking to her ghost. After talking for a bit, she told him that she would see him tomorrow. The next morning nagisa check the thing she had told him in the dream when karasuma told nagisa was true and how he knew. Nagisa then told the other about the dream which gave them a shock because it sound fake but how would he know something that they just confirmed this morning over the phone. They decide to leave it alone for now.

The second night he dreamt of kate once more. She then told him about her life and how bad it was, after that nagisa told her about how his mom treated him for a good part of his life. Realize this was the last time she was going to see him in the dream she told him goodbye and that he should keep doing what he think is right and that she would keep and eye on him from heaven (this heaven is where every soul goes to find peace good or bad there is multiple gods). "So you know you're the first person that i have ever liked. So with that i'll tell you this if you date/marry anyone i fine with it but tell them i hope they don't mind if i join in on the fun because i bi-sexual." with that said she gave Nagisa one final kiss on the lips and a wink before disappearing.

After nagisa woke up he thought about what has happened in the past few day but in the end decide to continue becoming an Assassin


	7. epilogue

**I want to thanks you for reading my story and i want to let you know if someone want to rewrite this story message me before you do please and thank you.**

* * *

 **Three Years in the Future**

Nagisa is in the kitchen waiting for kayano to finish getting dress so they could eat and go to work. Nowadays Nagisa is known for being one of the best bodyguard in the world and kayano is known for being one of the best Actress in the world. " Sorry for taking so long honey." kayano walks out saying that to her husband. Yes Nagisa and kayano are married, and have been for 2 years now, plus kayano knows about what Kate told Nagisa in the dreams.

Nagisa turn around given one of his smiles that makes kayano heart melts everytime she see it. "How my lovey wife doing today." Nagisa says as he walk to with two plates of food in his hands. "Great, but we have to hurry up or we going to be late." Kayano was telling nagisa with a slight panic which made him chuckle. "Sorry to tell you but i changed the time on your phone so it would be an hour early. So we still have an hour."

Kayano turn from worried to slightly pissed. " So you're telling me you made me wake up an hour early!" She said this as she sat down with now an annoyed look on her face because she like sleeping in. Nagisa saw this and just hugged from behind. "You know you can't stay mad at me." She hate that because she knew it was true. " Whatever let just eat and go ok." this just made nagisa laugh a little because she was avoiding the topic.

 **few hour later**

They were at the movie set kayano was suppose to be at today. They had filmed a few senses by now and are preparing to do the next one, it was another peaceful day at work for nagisa. Kayano had refuse to do any kissing scene in any movie after she start to go out with nagisa because she didn't want to kiss anyone other than nagisa. Not only was nagisa a bodyguard he was some time teaching the other actor/actress how to do stunts that were easily to learn like a backflip or how to correctly hold a gun.

Nagisa phone start to ring, so he went to who it was. To his shock it was karasuma, he hadn't called nagisa in a year. " Hey Karasuma what can i do for you today." nagisa said in a serious voice. " Hey nagisa, i need your help next week a target will be in japan and he need to be dealt with, don't worry me, red eyes, grip and koro-sensei will be there too. This made nagisa slightly worried because this meant it was someone big. "Just who is this guy?" nagisa asked. "He is someone who deals in weapon trader and human trafficking." karasuma answer calmly. "Does he have a buyer or something in japan." Nagisa couldn't help but ask.

"Well that were you come in we want you to be the buyer and your bodyguard will be me, grip, and koro-sensei while red eye's watches our backs incase something goes wrong." karasuma told nagisa. Nagisa didn't say anything and thought about it for a second. "Can i tell kayano or is it classified." Nagsia asked karasuma because he want to know what to tell her. " It classified for the time being afterward you can tell her." hearing this nagisa could only agree because he knew karasuma wouldn't call him if he had another choices.

 **Later that day**

Kayano was about to take a shower when nagisa told her that they need to talk about something. Nagisa explain that next week he had a classified mission that he need to go on and that after the mission was done with he could tell her but not before. This made kayano worried and she decide to ask him who gave him the mission, and nagisa just responded that it was a requested from karasuma. After he that it was karasuma who ask she calmed down knowing that he would send nagisa on a suicide mission, so she finally agreed with him going on the mission.

 **A week later**

Nagisa and the other had met up a few days earlier to decide on the final plan, and now it was time to put it into action. Nagisa who pretending to be the buyer dyed his hair black, had brown contacts in, as well as makeup to look like someone else. Karasuma, korosensei, and Grip had chosen to wear hoodies to hide their faces. Their meetup was at an abandoned warehouse. "Your late, i don't have all day you know." Nagisa said with a piss off voice. "Yeah yeah don't worry i have the weapon you want so calm down."

The dude signal for nagisa to come over and that what nagisa did without the slight bit of hesitation. When nagisa got over there he saw crates full of Ak-47's, Ak-74 u's, AR15's, and RPG's. Then the dude signal for nagisa to follow him again that when he showed nagisa a crate full of C4's , Grenade's, and pipe bomb's. Finally the most important thing to all of were in the giant shipping containers because that was where the girls were being kept. When the dude finally open the door the last thing nagisa was expecting was to get shot with a sleep dart.

When the other was this the went to grab there gun or weapons, but before they could they heard. " IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL PUT YOUR HANDS UP BECAUSE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST." This confused them until one of the suppose trafficker pulled out a badge showing that they were from the FBI, another one pull one out showing that they were part of Spetsnaz and then another one pulled out a badge showing that they were british SAS. Karasuma was shocked but then regain his composer and said. "I'm from the Japan defence force." When the other heard this they were shocked because they were suppose to meet with a buyer who want to start a revolution in japan so who were this guys.

"Tell us your badge number so we can confirm with our superiors." Karasuma had no choice but to comply because now it was 10 to 1. After they had confirmed it was true that Karasuma was apart of japan defence force they gave the order to put there weapons away. After that karasuma checked on nagisa to see that he was only knocked out and wasn't injured at all. "Why didn't you tell japan that you were acting inside our bourdier." karasuma said in an annoyed voice. The other could explain that they had thought they had told them about it but guess it was a miscommunication.

Karasuma and the other group got their order to return for now and to act like this never happen which they had complied with, but before they left karasuma said one final thing. "If i had found out that you had killed one of my men even if my superior had order me to return i would have killed one of you." After saying this the other including red eye's(he was caught at the same time as the other) gave off a large amount of killing intent which scared the other from their respective government.

 **1 hour later**

Karasuma had dropped off an full awake nagisa and explain what had happen leaving the part where nagisa was shot with a dart off so that kayano wouldn't be worried. Nagisa decide not to processed with correcting karasuma knowing that it would only bring trouble for him. After that karasuma left and kayano need to tell nagisa something before they could go to bed.

"Nagisa sit down we need to talk about something." this made Nagisa worried because he had never seen kayano this way. She was serious/nervous/scared at the same time. " Is something wrong Kayano." Kayano just shook her head and then took a deep breath in and then out. " I pregnant nagisa." After hearing this Nagisa went in to a daze while holding his head. "Can you say that again, i don't think i heard you correctly." so kayano repeat what she had just said but this time she stutter a little.

After confirming that what he had heard was what she had said nagisa picked up kayano and start to hug her. "Really i going to be a father." After seeing nagisa smile Kayano was finally stop being nervous and nodded. The rest of the night they spent calling their friends and family and telling them the good news after that they were start to talk about names and before they knew it, it was 2 A.M.

 **2 years later**

Nagisa is walked into their daughter room and check up on her after years of being an assassin/Bodyguard he grown accustomed to check thing throughout the night. When he look at their daughter he remember the day they announce that kayano was pregnant to the public and how it explode around the world, and when kayano was given birth to their daughter and how had threaten to kill him the next time he got her pregnant. His daughter had blue hair and hazel eyes. Nagisa decide it was time to go back to bed before kayano kills him for leaving her alone in their bed for to long.

 **Years in the future(Heaven)**

Nagisa, Kayano, and kate are all naked under one blanket. "That was better that i thought it was going to be thanks nagisa." both girls said as they gave him a kiss on the cheek . Nagisa could only smile.

* * *

 **I get that some of you will not like the twist about the mission but remember they don't always end like you think it will.**


End file.
